


Shinto Death Cults

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canadian Television, M/M, Wooing Through Twitch City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know what's more disturbing: your demented crush on Don McKellar or the fact that you can actually whistle the theme song to The Littlest Hobo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinto Death Cults

**Author's Note:**

> So, [I had this dream about Rodney](http://kormantic.livejournal.com/99869.html), and then there were _Twitch City_ parallels and _ow, my entire life._
> 
> And then there's the part where Sheppard showcases his ridiculous (and unlikely) knowledge of Canadian television. Rodney will be insulted, of course.

"I am not a lazy, bathrobed shut-in, thanks. And who asked you, anyway?"

"Oh come on, Rodney. It's the perfect place for you. Trek on VHS, all the Frooty Os you can eat, a cat. And tell me you wouldn't love to while away the hours arguing plot flaws with Newbie." John leaned in and wheedled, "You'd even get a hot girlfriend."

"Oh, please. I'm sure Hope was a lovely person, and personally I find the freckles very charming, but her attachment to that moron shows her utter lack of sense, and I don't have any patience for that sort of thing."

John's eyebrows raised sharply.

"She was into Curtis because he'd go down on her in a heartbeat, and was apparently pretty good at it. And so, against her better judgement, she was sexually attracted to the guy, and therefore got sort of fond of him. That happens sometimes, even to brilliant astrophysicists, right?"

"I don't know what's more disturbing: your demented crush on Don McKellar or the fact that you can actually whistle the theme song to The Littlest Hobo."

"I think you're missing the point," John said, now leaning in so closely that his nose nearly brushed Rodney's.

Rodney's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, you're Hope in this scenario, aren't you?"

John cocked his head and gave him a "duh" look.

"So. So-- I could go down on you. If. If you wanted."

"Thank god," John muttered, reaching forward to slide his hands into Rodney's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [Now with bonus basingstoke snippet](http://kormantic.livejournal.com/100289.html?thread=1011905#t1011905)!


End file.
